Jealousy is a!
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Jelousy can be a total-well, you know. So what happens when Suzaku experiences it for the first time? One-shot. AU


Hola!

Sorry guys! I left Romeo and Juliet at home and now I can't write the fanfic! Arrrgh! DX

*bumps self in head*

So, to apologize, here's a Suzalulu fanfic that I thought of as my apology.

Hope you enjoy! (And forgive me…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own the series they come from (Code Geass).**

* * *

"Um, Lulu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Suzaku's head snapped up from the paper he was reading at the student counsel table.. His head spun to the left as he heard Shirley's high-pitched voice. He saw her talking to Lelouch, without making eye contact, her face overtaken by red. No one besides them three were in the room.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _he thought. _She is NOT about to say what I think she's going to say?!_

"Sure, Shirley we can-"

Lelouch was interrupted by a chair flying towards his head. He skillfully jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. The chair hit the wall with a _BAM!_ and tumbled to the floor. Lelouch stared at it for a few seconds before turning his head to glance at Suzaku who was panting heavily, his arms hovering in mid-air in front of him.. With jis posture, it was obvious he had been the one to throw the chair. Lelouch gave him a look comprised of rage, surprise, and question.

"Su-za-kuuuuu! What the *beep* was that all about?"

Suzaku needed an explanation…and fast.

_Oh crap! I didn't think that far ahead! Okay, here goes nothing…_

"Um, well, ya see…there was a bee, no a wasp! Yeah, a wasp! Um, flying by your head. I threw the chair in order to kill it, or at least scare it away…heh…

. . .

For the next several minutes, Suzaku desperately ran for his life from a furious Lelouch.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Um, Lulu? I never got a chance to tell u but-"

_CRASH!_

A glass vase lay shattered on the ground where Shirley had been standing just seconds beofre. Lelouch had pushed Shirley out of the way just before the vase reached its target. Lelouch gazed up at the spot where the vase had fallen. What he saw was Suzaku with-what was that on his face? A grin?

"Sorry! I lost my footing and it slipped out the window!" called Suzaku from above. The wide grin stretched across his face showed not a hint of regret..

Lelouch gave him a quick soul-shredding glare, then walked off.

"Lulu, where are you-?" began Shirley.

"Not now, Shirley".

* * *

_This is so strange..._thought Lelouch.

The final bell of the day had just rung. Lelouch was walking outside, towards the exit of the school. Students walked alongside him, laughing and giggling and such, as he concentrated on the problem at hand.

_That's the fifth time in three days...first the flying chair, then Arthur, then the Danicng Turkey, then the panties, and now a glass vase. Either me or Shirley are always the targets and all seem to be accidents. And Suzaku is behind them all. I better get to the bottom of this...NOW._

Right on cue, Suzaku walked right across the front of Lelouch's pathway. Lelouch wouldn't, _couldn't _let this opportunity go by. He was going to get to the bottom of this, here and now.

"Suzaku!" he called.

Suzaku abruptly stopped and turned his head towards the sound of Lelouch's voice. His eyes grew wide with shock as he found himself being dragged off by his right arm toward the trees behind the school. Lelouch had a firm grasp on it and he wasn't about to let it go.

Once they reached the trees, Suzaku finally voiced his discomfort.

"Lelouch...Lelouch! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" he protested. Lelouch stopped walking and released Suzaku's arm. He let it fall to his side. He turned to face the young, Japanese boy. He began walk towards him, stopping only a few inches away. He bent his head and stared into Suzaku's emerald-colored eyes, his serious look boring into them.

"Wh-what's wrong Lelou-"

"Why?"

Suzaku gave a look of confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why have you been attacking me and Shirley?" There was a tone of harshness to his voice.

Suzaku froze. His face turned pale and a look of panic swept across his face. He had been found out, his objectives revealed.

_No, he couldn't have! i mean, it _is _Lelouch but still-!_

He had to remain calm. He had to come up with a valid answer, something that would get him out of this mess.

"Wh-what are you taking about? They were just accidents," he answered, his eyes avoiding Lelouch's piercing gaze. Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"I _know _those weren't accidents. They were too precise in target. And you were at the scene of every one. Tell me. NOW," he commanded.

Suzaku, still avoiding eye contact answered: "I-I wasn't really targeting you..."

Lelouch became more confused than ever. Suzaku's answer only heightened his confusion.

"Why would you only target Shirley?" he asked, gentler this time.

Suzaku sensed the soft tone and started to relax. Then stiffened again. He didn't want to tell Lelouch the truth; the reason for his actions. He was afraid. _Too_ afraid.

"..." was his answer.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch said, his commanding tone returning.

"..."

"Suzaku! Answer me!" he shouted. Suzaku flinched with fear. He was more afraid to talk now than he had ever been before. Lelouch was getting fed up with his evasiveness, he could tell.

Lelouch began to close the small gap between them. Suzaku senses took over and he snapped his head up seeing Lelouch's advancement. He retreated backwards only to back up against a tree. He was trapped. There was nowhere for him to run.

Lelouch placed his hands on the tree on either sides of Suzaku's face. He leaned in close, his hot breath sweeping across Suzaku's face. it made him burn red.

"Tell me the reason. NOW. I'm not playing around," he threatened. He was sick of this. It was bad enough that he had been targeted by his best friend but now he refused to say why. It was frustrating.

Suzaku realized that he had no choice but to tell the truth. He was afraid of the consecquences if he didn't. It came out in a loud blurt:

"I-I-I was jealouss!" he shouted.

Lelouch was taken aback by this sudden statement. He moved moved his face back a few centimeters. His brain couldn't come up with a response. He just waited in silence.

Suzaku looked up. He was met with amethyst-colored eyes full of question and surprise. He couldn't take it. He looked away again.

"I-I was jealous, okay? I knew she was trying to confess her love to you and I didn't want that! I thought you would immediately say yes and then you would be out of my reach forever! I couldn't bear that! I had to do something! I did it because-because I love you!"

Tears brimmed in his eyes from his sudden confession. He panted from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He couldn't believe he just said that aloud. He was shocked enough as it was, but then the realization sunk in, and with it, panic.

_Oh no! I said it! I can't believe I said it! Now he'll think I'm a freak and won't want to be around me anymore! He won't even look at me anymore._

"..."

Silence surrounded the two. Suzaku was puzzled; he had expected Lelouch to say something. Even make a sound of disgust. But there was nothing, not even a whisper. He dared to look up at his friend towereing over him. What he saw...shocked him.

Lelouch was completely red-faced. His mouth lay agape and his eyes were wide. He looked to the side, as if in embarassment. But why?

"Le-lelouch? Why are you-?"

"Why?"

Suzaku stopped talking.

"Why...didn't you tell me earlier?"

Suzaku's mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me earlier? Were you afraid? Scared?" He turned his gaze back to his best friend, his eyes staring into Suzaku's emerald orbs. There was something different in his look. Was it caring? Understanding? Love? Hurt?

Suzaku couldn't say anything; he could only stare back.

"Do you want my answer?" Lelouch asked.

Before he could answer, Lelouch took his right hand from off of the tree and placed his fingers unders Suzaku's chin. As he lifted Suzaku's face to his own, he wound his arm around his back pulling him tightly against his body. He pressed his lips against Suzaku's, hard and fierce. it started slow and steady, but picked up as Lelouch let his passion take over. Suzaku's brain went completely blank; his thoughts were replaced with feelings of lightheadedness. Somewhere along the line, Suzaku returned the kiss, equally passionate, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's neck and pulling him even closer. They let it go on and on, their lips moving together in a steady rythme only they knew. Nothing else in world mattered. It was just the two of them, alone in a world all their own.

After several, long minutes they broke apart, both panting with joy.

"That's my answer," Lelouch finally said. His mouth broke into a wide grin, the one Suzaku loved so much. He returned the smile.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he replied. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch's back, pulling him into a tight brace, not one of passion, but of love. Lelouch returned the embrace. He bent his head down by Suzaku's ear, his hot breath tickling his ear. He whispered:

"I love you too."

* * *

Well, there ya go! Yeah, I know it's long. XDD

The scene between Lelouch and Suzaku just kept getting longer and longer in my mind. I couldn't stop it!

If you have any tips on shortening it, they are appreciated! XD

Reviews appreciated also! =)


End file.
